


A Reinforcement

by Genuinelies



Series: A Reunion [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Wranduin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuinelies/pseuds/Genuinelies
Summary: Now that Wrathion has returned to Stormwind and he and Anduin have the most nascent of engagements, Anduin decides they should move forward with their relationship.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Series: A Reunion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849810
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	A Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> ...this series was supposed to be a one-shot, and then the last fic didn't feel 100% satisfying, so I added this.

“Wrathion, why are you still writing? It’s late.”

Wrathion looked up briefly from his journal as Anduin Wrynn came through the door to his room, locking it behind him with a flare of light.

“And your meeting ran later than described,” Wrathion countered. “Problems? Perhaps a certain wolf does not like another, stronger beast in his lair.”

Anduin grimaced.

“You’re not wrong…exactly,” he said, pulling off his gloves and setting them on a table.

“I should have been there with you,” Wrathion stated with a flare of anger. “Let them tell the Black Prince that-”

“They agreed, Wrathion.” Anduin smiled at him. It was…shy, Wrathion realized with a small shock. “I’m a diplomat, remember?”

Wrathion felt alarmingly as though he couldn’t breathe. With irritation, he tried to figure out why. He began categorizing the frankly messy pool of emotions he was drawing from and came up with _elation, worry, and pride._

Love, Anduin would say.

“I could never forget that,” Wrathion countered. “It was a matter of whether you wished to try. How difficult were they?”

“Very. But the world almost ended, and it didn’t thanks to you. Whatever future we have, we have you to thank for it. It made a compelling case.”

Wrathion looked at him distrustfully, askance.

Anduin pulled off his boots, and walked barefoot across the floor. He settled his hands on Wrathion’s shoulders, as he had been wont to do since their mutual admission of desire and intent. Wrathion set down his quill, closing the journal around it.

“You’ve stopped jumping when I do this,” Anduin murmured.

“Yes, well, now I know you’re not intending to throttle me,” Wrathion countered. “Do that…thing you do.”

He could imagine Anduin smiling behind him, into the pause. His hands slipped under Wrathion’s collar and began squeezing- _massaging_ , Anduin had said. Wrathion took in the pleasure with interest.

“I will do this for you next,” he decided. “We should have reciprocation in this partnership, I believe.”

Anduin’s hands faltered, then continued.

“All right,” he said softly. “and to go back to your concern, please leave my advisors to me. We won’t have trouble moving forward with this. We have contracts and instructions in place for deciding on an heir. I’m admittedly not looking forward to those negotiations, but it’s better than living a lie in a loveless marriage. Maybe the kings before me could do that, but I won’t.”

“You can’t,” Wrathion said, with admiration. “You do not have a dishonest bone in your body, when it comes to matters of your heart.”

Anduin chuckled. Wrathion made a disturbing rumble in his throat as Anduin’s thumbs dug into a muscle-painful, but relieving, somehow. He felt his back loosening, and lessening aches he hadn’t realized he could get rid of.

“So, we’re officially engaged,” Anduin said.

His voice was nervous. Wrathion turned in his chair to face him, although it meant losing the contact of Anduin’s hands.

“That doesn’t make you happy?”

“No! I mean yes, it does make me happy. Joyous. I…” Anduin’s face lightened with a bright, painful hope. “I feel excited about part of my future for the first time since I lost my father, Wrathion.”

 _You will destroy him,_ an echo of his fears whispered in his mind. _You do not deserve to benefit from his forgiveness._

“Then what’s wrong?” Wrathion demanded.

Anduin smiled at him. His shoulders straightened.

“Traditionally,” he said. “Wedding nights are for coupling in human culture. But we’re not…ones for tradition, and I was wondering…”

Wrathion stood up so fast from his chair that it fell over.

“Yes,” he said, instantly. “I did not know if that would be part of this arrangement, or if ours was one of companionship.”

Anduin’s eyes widened.

He laughed; it was a laugh Wrathion was beginning to recognize meant _my silly, dear dragon._ He hadn’t yet decided whether to be offended by it or whether to find it endearing.

“I had hoped it would mean everything being a husband usually means,” Anduin said.

Wrathion made a quick mental note to immediately find every book he could on human matrimonial expectations. _What useless knowledge had suddenly become more pertinent than the lore of old gods._

Anduin gestured to the bed.

“Like I said when I came in. It’s late. Can I entice you to stop working and…come lie with me?”

“This is manipulation,” Wrathion decided primly, though he began shrugging off his heavy coat.

Anduin smirked, but must have known what that answer meant because he walked to his closet and began taking off his armor.

“I’m terrible,” he agreed cheerfully, his back to Wrathion. “I just want to make sure you sleep well.”

Wrathion narrowed his eyes. It wasn’t a lie, but the way he said it made it sound like a trap. If he’d been in dragon form, he would have been thrashing his tail in confused annoyance.

“You will prevent the future heroes of Azeroth from obtaining the priceless and unique knowledge my mind contains because you wish me to go to bed relaxed,” he stated, but he was already unbuckling his belt.

_Ridiculous accoutrements._

But mortal skin was soft, and far too delicate to wear unprotected.

Anduin, for his part, was unpeeling layers like an onion, until the bare skin of his back was revealed. Wrathion drank in the sight, absorbing the automatic reactions of his own body for categorization. It wasn’t that he hadn’t felt such things before, he had simply ignored them. He was far too busy to pay attention to any primal and base needs.

 _Except now perhaps those needs were part of his duties._ There was something comforting in that thought. Perhaps Anduin was right when he’d said that their personal lives were for them to claim.

Anduin had turned, naked, and was watching him with a contemplative look.

“Wrathion? You want this, right?”

Wrathion cleared his throat. He searched for bluster, but couldn’t find the right tone or words to pull it off.

Anduin smiled at him, and came forward, batting Wrathion’s hands away from his pants.

“Let me help you,” he said. He pulled them down to his ankles, but remained kneeling on the floor at Wrathion’s feet, looking up at him from beneath the fall of his golden hair.

“May I touch you?” He asked.

Wrathion swallowed thickly. “Of course, Anduin. This body is yours to explore as you- _mmph!”_

Anduin had taken hold of his arousal at the base and guided it inside of his mouth, of all places. It was hot, and wet, and tight, and Wrathion was frankly alarmed at how good those three sensations in combination felt. He staggered backward until he was braced against the desk; Anduin had somehow managed to crawl forward with him, maintaining contact.

Wrathion’s nails dug into the heavy wood he pressed against, his chest heaving and his eyes wide. It felt like panic. It felt like euphoria, only there was a clamoring dissatisfaction that accompanied the pleasure, as though he was yearning for something out of his reach.

Anduin was looking up at him, bobbing his head, providing slick, glorious friction around his erection.

Wrathion was realizing he was panting, his mouth gaping in the most undignified manner.

Anduin pulled away.

Wrathion let out a small roar of dismay.

Anduin _smiled_ at him. He wiped off his glistening lips with a thumb and gestured to the bed.

“If you would please, my Black Prince.”

“I demand that this be completed,” Wrathion said hotly. “I will not be tortured in this manner. It was bad enough to experience such-”

His mouth snapped shut.

It was too late. Anduin’s face had opened in surprise and subsequently fallen into a dark, complication emotion Wrathion couldn’t read.

“N’Zoth,” he said, his voice low and trembling. He got to his feet and reached out to cup Wrathion’s cheek. “N’Zoth plagued you with a vision of this.”

“Some twisted future, yes,” Wrathion snapped.

“I promise you, you will have satisfaction from me if I offer this,” Anduin said quietly, his eyes dark. “Come on. Come to bed, Wrathion. You’re being so unsure and it’s making me worry you don’t want me the same way.”

Wrathion gave a small growl and lifted Anduin by his hips. Anduin gave a small cry that pulled Wrathion’s lips back into a self-satisfied smirk. He threw the king down on the bed so hard that he bounced, then crawled on top of him.

“Forgive me, Anduin.”

He decided he would give more rein to the urges he was repressing. He licked a long stripe from Anduin’s groin up to his throat and bit down at his collarbone with his sharp teeth.

“Ow!” Anduin protested, hitting his shoulder.

“Just once,” Wrathion promised. “You’re mine.”

Anduin groaned, and didn’t complain, so he kissed the bruise tenderly and set about trailing his tongue exploratively along every groove of Anduin’s bones and muscles. He pressed with the tip of his tongue against each raised nipple in turn, and then lowered himself to suck Anduin’s hard length into his mouth as he had done for him.

“Careful with the teeth,” Anduin gasped. “You’re fine so far, but…careful.”

Wrathion chuckled, and patted his hip in reassurance. He pushed his mouth over the length to the back of his throat, tasting surprising bitterness, and drew it away again. Anduin shuddered and moaned, so he repeated the movement over and over until Anduin grabbed his hair and yanked.

Wrathion pulled away with surprise. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Something too good,” Anduin panted. “I want…I want more than this.”

“I would like you to claim me,” Wrathion decided. _And then I will know what to do so that we can do this properly._

Anduin’s eyes went wide. “I’d like that very much.”

Wrathion threw himself down on the bed with a chuckle. He trailed a finger over the muscles of his stomach and arched an eyebrow. Anduin lay there a moment as though stunned, then climbed to his feet and rustled around in a drawer by the bedside table. He showed a vial of what looked to be the viscosity of oil.

“I also wish to eat whatever paltry mortal taught you the art of this,” Wrathion added, conversationally.

Anduin laughed. “Well, you can’t. It’s the past, and they weren’t people who were very close to me, so you can tuck away that jealousy, my love.”

“Hm. I will learn their names from you in time.”

“That’s going to be a little hard, because I don’t think I can remember their names,” Anduin countered, crawling back onto the bed and hovering over him.

“Good,” Wrathion said, mollified.

Anduin ran his hands down the insides of his thighs, and Wrathion parted them obligingly with a small tremble.

“Look at you,” Anduin breathed.

“Like my form?” Wrathion said, pleased. “I made it myself.”

Anduin chuckled. “It’s a very good form, Wrathion.”

He lowered himself and kissed him, his tongue thrusting rhythmically into his mouth. Wrathion moaned wantonly-it was unintended, but that couldn’t be helped. He jerked a moment later as a slick digit found its way between his legs, and then pushed slowly into him.

He gasped raggedly. He felt the last of his dignity slip away and didn’t find it worth chasing. He writhed, bucking up to try and get Anduin to go deeper. It was not something he had considered as a source of pleasure, and yet it was making him mindless.

There was a stretch, and Wrathion realized Anduin had added a second finger. He tried voicing a question, but his mouth was still full of Anduin’s tongue.

The fingers scissored and loosened him and suddenly pressed on a spot that filled him with intense arousal. He cried out and jerked. Anduin’s hand-surprisingly strong for a _priest_ , of all things-grabbed one of his own and pinned it to the bed. He could easily overcome him of course, he decided, but he found there was something _fun_ in the pretense.

Anduin’s fingers withdrew, leaving Wrathion bereft. He bucked up wildly until Anduin’s free hand pushed down on his hip, stilling him. He hooked his arm under Wrathion’s leg and bent him, then thrust forward with his hips until he was being entered by something much larger than two fingers.

He growled into Anduin’s mouth. Anduin groaned back, a guttural noise he’d never heard the man make before.

Anduin’s hips snapped forward, and suddenly Wrathion was full of him.

He was filled-his mouth, his core-his hand was caught-these were all things that should have induced panic, but instead Wrathion felt a strong sense of peace underneath the pulsing desire. He was _safe._ There was nothing to strive for but their mutual contentment. No plans to make, no world full of danger, no strangling _loneliness._

Anduin began to rock. The deep place he’d touched before with his fingers was being massaged relentlessly. Wrathion felt breathless. He gasped around Anduin’s tongue, thrusting back until they joined in a mutual, mirrored rhythm.

Anduin suddenly wrapped his hand around Wrathion’s length that was aching between them.

It was over far too quickly.

Wrathion had never felt anything like it. The yearning, nor the rolling waves of bliss that followed.

Anduin somehow pushed him even _farther,_ his jerking hips pounding into unsteady, single-minded focus until he shouted and filled Wrathion with his spend.

It was messy, and glorious.

 _His,_ he thought, victoriously.

Anduin pulled out, and rolled onto the bed beside him. Wrathion gathered him instantaneously into his arms and pulled him to his chest, wrapping him into his embrace.

He kissed Anduin’s sweaty hair. He shocked himself with the gesture.

“I…” Wrathion swallowed, thickly. He felt the mutual pounding of their hearts through their frail bodies.

“Good?” Anduin chuckled. “It was for me.”

“It was perfect,” Wrathion said, with momentary irritation. “Let me finish my thought.”

Anduin glanced up at him. He was pink-cheeked, his hair tangled.

Wrathion smiled.

“I love you,” he said, with satisfaction.

Anduin’s intake of breath was audible. He felt him relax against his chest.

“And I will love you forever,” Wrathion added, in case that wasn’t clear.

“I love you, too,” Anduin agreed. “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...thinking about continuing this?


End file.
